


Capjoe collection

by LeCirqueDesReves



Category: Teen Top (Band)
Genre: Easier to read too, I originally posted these on tumblr., M/M, now they are here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 12,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4781756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeCirqueDesReves/pseuds/LeCirqueDesReves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many different drabbles and one-shots. I had originally posted these to tumblr but I figured here would be a nice place to place them as well. </p><p>**Some of these aren't 100% finished and will not be finished as I lost motivation for them. <br/>**Any chapters that don't match the rating I placed will be marked in the title, Explicit ones will be marked with (E), Mature will be marked with (M).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Snow Fall

Minsoo laid on his bed flipping through the channels on the tv in front of him. It had begun to snow a few hours ago and yet to stop. If anything it seemed to be getting worse, he glanced at the other members as they wandered to and from the kitchen. All of them resting in their own rooms for the day. Glancing at the clock he wondered where Byunghun was, he left out this morning and hadn’t returned yet, the sun beginning to drop below the buildings outside. Around 5 the front door banged open as Byunghun walked in kicking off his shoes and shedding off his jacket shivering, Minsoo looked up at the shorter boy and stared as he rubbed his arms.

“Are you alright? Get in bed before you freeze.” Byunghun glanced at his bed beside the storage room and frowned.

“My bed is too cold…” Minsoo raised an eyebrow and went to sit up when Byunghun crawled on his bed and laid atop him, resting his head on his chest and hugging him, he shivers as Minsoo chuckles and lays back down pulling a blanket over them both. Byunghun slowly stops shivering and smiles before turning his head to watch the tv. Minsoo watches the show and strokes his back relaxing. Byunghun snoring softly already sleeping, Minsoo looks at him and smiles, deciding that he’s not so bad and he could live with this all the time if he could.


	2. Snuggle time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minsoo is in bed reading a book. Byunghun enters and climbs into bed with him. Minsoo raises his arm so that Byunghun can crawl under and snuggle up with him. Byunghun falls asleep.

The sun began to set on the cold day, the trees no longer doing their part in providing shade. Inside the house, two men lived together, it was not always quiet but today it was rather quiet. The younger of the two had decided to leave for the day and spend some time with friends; while the older decided baking some treats, and sitting in bed reading was the best course of action for the day. As the sun sat just beneath the row of useless naked trees, the front door opened revealing a very cold and very red nosed Byunghun. Sniffling a tiny bit, he removes his coat and boots, then sliding his gloves and swooshing his scarf off before placing them in their rightful spots. He locks up and heads into the bedroom, yawning as he slides off his jeans and crawls into the bed. Minsoo pulling the blanket back for him without putting his book down, Byunghun pulled the blanket over him as the elder held his arm up leaving a spot for his boyfriend to snuggle up into. Byunghun grumbled a little and laid his head on Minsoo’s shoulder. Glancing at the book as his arm is rubbed softly - in a habit Minsoo had picked up once they began to sleep together - he begins to drift off into sleep.

“How was your day?” Byunghun shrugs and closes his eyes.

“It was alright, we went to the theater and saw some weird movie, and I came here after. Too cold.” Minsoo chuckles and kisses his forehead. Byunghun smiling as he hears the chuckle and snuggling closer to him, shivering a bit as the rest of the cold leaves him. Minsoo glances away from his book and smiles.

“Go on and sleep. I’ll turn off the light when I’m done reading.” He feels a nod on his chest and smiles again before he moves his hand upwards to start stroking Byunghun’s hair. Byunghun immediately begins to fall asleep.

“Sleep well.” Byunghun mumbles a response Minsoo can’t understand and chuckles as he hears soft snoring a few moments later.

Within the hour he sets the book down and as he holds Byunghun against him he reaches over turning off the side light and settling in resting his head against the smaller boy’s and falling asleep quickly beside him.


	3. (E) High Stakes Video Game Bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byunghun makes a bet that he'd win, but when things go against him, Minsoo uses it to his advantage and gets Byunghun to wear girl panties and one of his shirts, when things turn a bit heated. 
> 
> **This chapter is explicit, which is why I titled it with a (E)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra warnings for this chapter only  
> Sex, Sensitive touches, Bruises on thighs, cumming on command/suggestion.

A loud yell echoed through the living room as Byunghun lost his game. Changjo and Ricky laughing at him as Minsoo cheered and bowed for himself. They had been playing for deals. Changjo and Ricky had sat out saying they didn’t want that kind of punishment, Byunghun however grinned and shook hands. The rules were simple, if Minsoo won (which he did) Byunghun had to wear an outfit of Minsoos choice and be his slave for 24 hours, vice verse if Byunghun won. Minsoo stood up and grinned at the younger boy, heading to the closet and searching for a shirt. Tugging it out he tossed it at Byunghun. 

“I need to go buy the other part.” Byunghun raised an eyebrow and shrugged, tugging the other shirt on and tossing the other into the laundry. When Minsoo returned he tosses a small bag at him smirking. Byunghun opens it and gapes at the item; pulling out a small pack if ladies panties. 

“Are you kidding me?!” Minsoo shook his head grinning still. 

“Go change.” Byunghun grumbles as he heads for the bathroom as he shuts the door he hears two dreaded words leave Minsoos mouth.

“No pants.” He changes into the darker pair and groans as he tugs at the shirt trying to get it to go lower. It currently only just below the panties, he heads out tugging the front down, a large blush running across his face.

“Why did I agree to this…im not wearing this out!” Minsoo nods and grins.

“Youll just wear shorts over the panties” Ricky walks in behind Byunghun and whistles before laughing.

“This is your slave outfit?” Byunghun sits on the bed quickly pulling his blankets over his lap looking down as he feels his ears turn hot.

“Isnt he cute….i just bought the panties for him.” Ricky stares at him before nodding and laughing.

“He’s very pretty…keep him from Chunji….” Minsoo makes a face and points at Byunghun.

“Why are you sitting down? Go make me some ramen.” Byunghun glares at him and gets up, dragging the blanket part of the way before Minsoo grabs it and yanks it from him grinning. 

“No hiding.” Ricky laughs and peeks around the corner hearing the door open. Niel walking in with Changjo who is explaining what happened.

“Who los- why is he wearing ladies panties?” Minsoo grins and leans back on his bed so hes against the wall. 

“I won, and I wanted him in that outfit.” Niel stares and shrugs. 

“As long as he keeps his legs closed i dont care.” Byunghun makes a face as he prepares the food, yelling and swatting at Changjo with the spoon when he feels his ass grabbed. Changjo laughing as his arm is smacked.

“Oh cmon! Its right there!” 

“Dont touch me!” Byung tugs the shirt down some to try and stretch it before giving up and continuing to cook. The other four watching tv as he makes enough for everyone, bringing it out he sets it down and sits down grabbing his blanket and laying it over his lap.

“Hey I said n-”

“Were eating make an exception hyung…” Ricky whines and sits on the ground beside him to eat when Minsoo grins. 

“Ricky why don’t you feed him?” Byunghun glares at him, his jaw clenching as Ricky agrees and holds the noodles out for him. Minsoo staring at his mouth the entire time as he eats and grins afterwards as Byunghun glares more. 

After dinner Byunghun takes care of everything, trying to ignore the gaze he can feel on the back of him. 

“Will whoever’s staring knock it off!?” He yells and turns towards the living room only seeing Minsoo in the room. Heat creeping up his neck as he turns away continuing with the dishes. Minsoo gets up and walks over to him, peeking over his shoulder. 

“You should have expected this.”

“You should be more subtle. Making me prance around in basically nothing. You know Chanhee is going to try groping me.” Minsoo scowls and glances behind him before leaning down and kissing Byunghun’s neck.

“I wont let him touch you…22 and a half hours left.” He says grinning before Byunghun lets the water out and turns around to look up at him. 

“You should have started tomorrow, now however long we sleep for will be part of the time.”

“I don’t care.” He says eyeing him and picking him up onto the counter, kissing him deeply and running his hands up Byunghun’s thighs. Slipping his fingers under the elastic before sliding the panties off him, helping lift his butt to drop them on the ground. Byunghun watching Minsoo, his breath heavier as hes touched. Sliding his hands up Byunghun’s shirt his fingers graze his nipples, rubbing them with the pad of his thumbs smirking as he watches Byunghun lean back against the cabinets, eyes closed as he pants softly.

“You always were quick to please if I touched you slow…” Byunghun looks at him, eyes hooded as he kisses the older boy, wrapping his arms around his shoulder and tangling his fingers in his hair. Minsoo chuckles and pulls him off the counter, carrying him to the bed before laying him down. Byunghun grumbling about the cold bed on his backside.

“Oh shush, ill warm you back up.” He laughs and settles between his thighs, Byunghuns legs wrapping around his waist before he leaning forward and kissing him. Sliding the shirt up to his neck he rubs his nipples again, Byunghun gasping a bit and arching up a little more. Minsoo chuckling before he takes one into his mouth, giving special treatment and adjusting himself the louder Byunghun gets. Byunghun moaning louder and louder till Minsoo covers his mouth. Finally causing the boy to open his eyes, dazed he looks at Minsoo. 

“Quiet down Byungie…youll wake up the members.”

“N-not my fault, you’re teasing.”

“Im working you up to a new thing.” At this Byunghun looks at him, raising his eyebrow in question. 

“I want to see if i can make you cum without touching your dick”

“Why'd you take off the panties the-” he closes his eyes and moans as Minsoo runs his fingers along his thigh softly pressing along as he does, stopping once he hears Byunghun moan louder than before.

“Found it.” Confused Byunghun looked as he feels his leg being lifted and turned slightly. Suddenly, Minsoo has attached his mouth to his inner thigh, right on the spot to drive him crazy. Byunghun tries to turn away, his leg held firmly in place, he covers his own mouth, moans still seeping through his fingers. His thighs tensing from the treatments of Minsoo’s mouth. Leaving small purple marks along his thigh he moves to give the same treatment to his other thigh. Byunghun now a writhing mess on the bed, his left hand curled into the blankets as the right covers his mouth to muffle noises. Minsoo grins and finishes his treatments before laying his legs back down; moving to his hip before nibbling on his hip bone. Byunghun gasping and moving both hands to cover his hips.

“Thats beyond cheating…” 

“So? I have a goal and im gonna do it.” Byunghun whines lowly as Minsoo runs his thumbs over the newly made marks, soft pain rushing through him. 

“F-fine just fu-”

“Shut up Byunghun. I’ll do it my way, now flip over.” Minsoo smirking before leaning close to the smaller boy and kissing down his back, the shirt still pushed up as he reached around to rub his nipples again. Byunghun now shaking from everything done to him. Minsoo bites his lip and suddenly gets up, Byunghun lowering himself onto the bed to watch him rush around the room. 

“Are you looking for this?” He holds up their small bottle of lube and laughs shakily. 

“I moved it over here.” Minsoo chuckles and kisses him taking the bottle and returning to his spot before and tugging on Byunghun’s hips to lift his ass again. Coating his one finger he rubs and presses against Byunghun’s entrance, listening to him whimper before pushing the finger in, Byunghun doesn’t cover his mouth or face this time as he bites the pillow in front of him. 

“You okay?” Byunghun nods, his body shaking and tensing at the same time from all the touching. Minsoo nods and continues working him open, stopping finally around 3 before Byunghun is a total mess. Minsoo removes his fingers allowing Byunghun to turn over onto his back. Byunghun whimpers as Minsoos his fingers inside again, slowly rubbing him as Byunghun grabs his shoulders moaning.

“Why don’t you cum now?” Byunghun’s eyes widen from the voice and suggestion as his nails dig into Minsoo’s back as he arches and his eyes closing tight. Minsoo’s eyes widen as well looking between them seeing his shirt slightly dirty as Byunghun relaxes, breathing heavily with his eyes shut.

“Did you…when did you learn that?” Minsoo laughs and sits up to remove his shirt to clean up the smaller boy.


	4. Caught in the Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minsoo kisses Byunghun on the cheek suddenly. Panicking slightly afterwards and trying to run off.

The sky opened up releasing an onslaught of rain on to the heads of two unfortunate young men who were caught in the midst of it. The taller of the two yanking the other under an overhang; laughing as he pushed his now plastered hair from his forehead. Looking over at the shorter boy, his cheeks red from the cold and from running gave him a cuter look and caused the older boy to suddenly kiss his cheek. The shorter one, Byunghun, blinked, his laughter stopping almost instantly as he looked up at his friend. Minsoo realizing what he did steps back a bit leaning against the brick wall looking ahead. Byunghun looked out at the street as well, stepping back to lean against the wall as well, the redness on his cheeks brightened more, this time from shyness than from being cold. 

“Min-“ 

“We should get home. We’re already wet might as well run.” Minsoo started to step out when he felt a hand grab his arm. Byunghun moving close to him and tugging him back as he stands on his toes to kiss the older boy. Minsoo’s eyes widening before he rests his hands on the other’s waist, kissing back before he chuckles and leans down a bit to rest his forehead against Byunghun’s. Byunghun grinning and tilting his head back again, kissing him and wrapping his arms around his shoulder.


	5. Foreign Butterflies (android au drabble)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a little drabble from the Android au I've been working on. 
> 
> Byunghun is left home alone and reads about the human idiom - getting butterflies in your stomach; + Complaining to Minsoo about how unhealthy he's being.

–7:30 am–

Byunghun leans on his elbows, eyes narrows at the red mug in Minsoo’s hands. It had finally become cold enough that Minsoo could drink his coffee without complaining to himself. Minsoo looks at him from over the rim of the mug eyebrow raised in question.

“What is it?”

“How and why are you drinking that?!” Byunghun pushes himself off the counter in disbelief that his owner could be this unhealthy. Laughing some Minsoo sets the mug down on the counter.

“What are you talking about Byunghun?”

“Coffee! It’s not good for you, and it doesn’t wake you up like you think.” Minsoo smiles and tilts his head.

“What do you suggest then?” Byunghun stares ahead a bit while he tries to remember what he read. Suddenly smiling and going to the fridge digging through the fruit drawer and pulling out an apple.

“This.” He holds up the apple and frowns when Minsoo shakes his head.

“I’m not going to eat an apple every morning. That’s a lot of money for apples.” Byunghun frowns more and looks down as he drops his hand to his side. Setting the apple back inside the fridge and walking back to his seat at the island.

“I just wanted you to live a long time and you need to eat healthy for that to happen.” Minsoo frowns and looks at Byunghun before groaning and opening the fridge to grab the apple and bite into it. Byunghun glancing at him before smiling widely at him.

“Happy now?” Byunghun nods quickly still smiling.

“Good. I need to get to class, you’ll be okay here for a few hours alone right?” Byunghun nods and looks around.

“I can clean and organize some things for you. I won’t throw anything but actual trash away. I promise.” Minsoo chuckles remembering how he had to dig through the trash to find his phone, Byunghun had found it dead and threw it out not understanding it needed to be charged just like him.

“I’d appreciate that. Remember to keep an eye on your own battery. You haven’t charged in awhile.” Byunghun nods and goes to the couch sitting down as Minsoo grabs his bag and pulls his shoes and jacket on. Turning back towards Byunghun quickly.

“Lock up when I leave as well, and do not open the windows. It’s too cold, I don’t know how you’ll react to it and I don’t need to come home seeing you frozen.” Byunghun laughs and nods.

“I promise. No open windows, no throwing away trash unless I know its trash. No candles. No stove or oven food. I remember.” Minsoo smiles and waves to him.

“Alright. Be good, I’ll be back around 4.” Byunghun waves in return as he gets up to lock the door. He turns and looks around before grabbing the broom and starting to sweep the floor.

–3:48 pm–

Byunghun lays on the couch, his charger plugged in as he dangles his leg off the couch like hes seen on tv. He holds a book over his face reading it and growing more confused with each paragraph. He mumbles to himself, wondering if it sounds different aloud than in his mind.

“Butterflies in stomach?” He looks to the door as it opens and smiles sitting up.

“You’re home! Welcome back.” Minsoo smiles and sets his things down before glancing over at the pile of things on his table and raises an eyebrow at Byunghun.

“Things I didn’t know if they were trash or not…” Minsoo laughs and nods before sorting through it himself. Placing a few things in the trash and leaving the rest he looks at Byunghun sitting on the couch, the book still open as he reads. Setting his bag on the table he heads over and checks the percentage on Byunghun’s port and unplugs him before rolling up the cord and storing it away.

“What are you reading?”

“I dont know. I’m confused by it, the lady has butterflies in her stomach.” Byunghun looks up at him, his brow furrowed in confusion. Minsoo tilted his head in question and waited for him to continue.

“Are there actual butterflies in her stomach? I didn’t know you could swallow things and they’d remain whole.” Minsoo looks shocked a moment before he begins to laugh, holding his stomach as he doubles over; tears prickling his eyes. Byunghun huffs and sits back on the couch the book still on his lap.

“I’m sorry…” Minsoo wipes at his eyes and laughs a bit more before sitting beside him and stroking his hair.

“It’s just an expression, it means you’re nervous and excited at the same time. The girl likes someone right?” Byunghun nods and looks at the book again before smiling a little.

“Have you ever had butterflies?” Minsoo looks at him and smiles a bit as well before nodding.

“I have yeah. I still get them on occasion.” This caused Byunghun to sit up and turn towards him more, pulling his legs up on to the couch as he turned. His eyes wide in curiosity.

“You do?? Who gives you butterflies? I’ve only met a few of your friends, is it that girl?” Minsoo makes a face before chuckling and shaking his head and grabbing Byunghun’s face in his hands.

“God no. She’s just a friend. You occasionally cause them.” He blinks at the older man before laughing.

“But I’m just an android, you’re not supposed to like me.”

“I do though. I thought it was weird at first too but, you’re just too cute, I don’t want to fight it anymore.” Byunghun stared at the man for a long time, trying to figure out how to react to this before he just leans forward and rests his head on his shoulder. Minsoo wrapping his arms around his upper shoulders before stroking his hair and pressing a kiss to the top of his head.


	6. Don't Return Me. (Android au drabble)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another small drabble from my Android AU. 
> 
> Byunghun has his first glitch while being owned by Minsoo and panics thinking he'll be returned.

“Byunghun?” Minsoo looks at the lump under their blankets on the couch. He wasn’t sure what happened, he woke up cold and realized every blanket was off their bed and tugged to the couch on the other side of the room. The lump moved slightly and pushed the blankets off his face to look at the taller person. Minsoo raised his eyebrow and kneeled beside the couch.

“What’s up, Byung? Why did you take all the blankets…” Byunghun sits up slowly confused, looking around then at Minsoo, his eyes are filled with the same look as he did when Minsoo had shown him his first horror movie a few months ago. Byunghun was afraid. Minsoo didn’t understand why though and tilted his head.

“Byun-”

“Please don’t send me back!” he dropped onto the floor and held Minsoo’s hand in both of his. Shaking badly as he plead with his eyes.

“What are you talking about??” Byunghun moved back onto the couch again and looks down, sniffling through he can’t cry. He fidgets and looks around until he finally looks at Minsoo and bites at his lip.

“That…” he pauses and looks down at his feet. “It’s why I was returned in the first place, I have too many human emotions, and because of that I tend to forget and do random things. My last owner was scared I might do something awful, so he returned me.” Minsoo stares at him and swears that if Byunghun could cry, he’d be sobbing right now. He moves on to the couch and hugs Byunghun as tightly as he can. Kissing his temple and resting his head against Byunghun’s.

“I already told you once before I wasn’t ever going to get rid of you. I’ll only take you back to get software upgrades done for you. That’s it.” He moves back and cups Byunghun’s face, kissing him and smiling.

“Promise?” Minsoo nods and chuckles.

“Promise.” Byunghun leans forward quickly hugging Minsoo, causing them to fall backwards and Minsoo’s breath to leave his body suddenly from how heavy he is. Minsoo laughs and kisses Byunghun again once he catches his breath.

“I sometimes forget how heavy androids are till you lay on me….” Byunghun laughs a bit and snuggles against him.


	7. Next Time, We Pay Attention (Android AU drabble)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minsoo and Byunghun go out for a day and its cold. Batteries don't do well in cold.

Minsoo holds Byunghun's hand as they wander through the market area. It was finally spring and the city market had opened up outside again, it was nicer for the two of them when it was outside. Byunghun would always be able to keep up and not get lost, less areas for him to run off to, which sounds weird being outside. However, it's one long path with booths on each side, which made it easy for Minsoo to keep an eye on the curious android. Minsoo glances at him and smiles a bit leaning close to kiss the side of his head, Byunghun looking up at him then and smiling back. 

"You ready to go? We got stuff for dinner and more, but its been about 4 hours." Byunghun pouts a little bit but nods as Minsoo turns them down a separate street and begins to walk them towards a bus stop. As they walk there, Byunghun stops and looks into a small bookstore.

"Can we go in there?" Minsoo walks back and looks and then glances at him.

"It's a bookstore." Byunghun nods and smiles up at him. 

"I know, I want to get some more. I've read all of yours." Minsoo chuckles and shakes his head, taking his hand he leads him away from the store not able to explain before Byunghun begins to pout and whine at him. 

"Hyung, I want to get some more books! Why can't I get any?" Sighing, he turns a corner and points ahead to a large building. 

"That's why. It's a library. We'll get you your own card, it's free and you can get as many as you want." Byunghun's eye light up and he bounces on the balls of he feet a bit before he hugs the older boy tightly. Minsoo laughing and walking to the building before Byunghun drags hin inside.

As they leave the library, a small recycle bag in hand filled with all sorts of genres, Byunghun frowns a bit and begins to lag behind. Minsoo gets to the apartment lobby and holds the door open, glancing back he frowns not seeing Byunghun close by. 

"Byunghun?" He sets his bag down and walks back the way he came to find Byunghun scuffling his feet. Eyes widening he rushes over and helps him to the door. Noticing his weight is almost double than usual. Leading him into the apartment building as he grabs his bags on the way in.

"What's going on? Byungie?!" Byunghun glances up at him and tilts his head slightly as they get in the elevator, Minsoo swearing when his full weight suddenly hits him, Byunghun's eyes go blank as he looks down at him. Carrying the bags to their apartment door he runs back to grab Byunghun, pulling him to the apartment and laying him on the couch. 

"Byunghun? Byung c'mon." He looks around and notices the charger and plugs it in before plugging it into his neck and waits patiently. Giving a heavy sigh of relief when his eyes fade back in and he glances at the older boy. 

"Hello." 

"Byungie! Jesus, that scared the hell out of me!"

"The cold must have messed with my battery. I'm sorry I didn't pay attention to it."

"Its fine. I should have known itd do that. Its not your fault." Minsoo stares at the android boy and shakes his head before getting up and grabbing the bags from the hall. Bringing over the library bag and setting it beside the couch. Byunghun smiles widely and sits up, pouring the books out and setting them up so he can read them. Minsoo moving to the kitchen to take care of the groceries when he notices how badly hes shaking. 

"I'm so stupid." Glancing over at Byunghun he stares a bit more. Smiling, as he admits his feelings are far stronger for the strange glitchy android than he originally thought.


	8. I Dont Remember Twister Like This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The entire group plays Twister but if course we're just going to focus on Capjoes part. 
> 
> Minor changrick at very beginning.
> 
> Apologies for any typos, will edit when I'm home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on this prompt from imagineyourotp
> 
> \--OTP is playing twister. BP if Person A is spinner and keeps putting Person B in positions they can admire. DBP if person C is spinner and keeps putting A and B in compromising positions. TBP if A and B arent together but like one another.--

"You want us to play what?" 

"Twister. Cmon itll be fun, we have plenty of room well do two teams." Minsoo opens his mouth to call out his partner when Byung jabs his side and grins. 

"What?" 

"Im your partner, im smaller so well win." Niel whines as they set up the board and grabs the spinner. 

"Ill spin! Which team wants to go first?" Ricky raises his hand and he and Changjo go out on the board ans they play. Slowly hating this game as their legs end up tangled and poor Ricky having Changjo's ass in his face. 

"This isn't fun! His butt is in my face!" Changjo laughs and wiggles it causing them to fall over into a pile of laughter. 

"Fail! Both out!" Chanhee yells as he laughs and both teams look at Minsoo and Byunghun. 

"Your turn." Byunghun nods and stands at the board waiting. By the time theyre halfway into the game Byunghun has his legs streched to green and red while he's leaning back to put his left hand on yellow. Minsoo somehow still standing up has his leg over Byunghun's thigh to put his left foot on blue. 

"Really you couldn't have put that on the blue right beside you?!" Minsoo laughs and reaches down threatening to tickle him. 

"Minsoo. Right hand green." Byunghun looks at the green beside him and then glances up at Minsoo you all but lays on his body to drop his hand on the colored circle. 

"This is unfair! Why are you laying on me?!"

"Overruled! As long as you dont fall, however you chose to stay up its legal." Byunghun groans and turns his body a bit when hes told his left hand has to be placed on green now. Using his other hand to hold himself he moves even closer to the older boy. Minsoo glances down at him and blinks before he turns his head away. 

"Next one! My leg hurts hurry up." Changjo chuckles and squats beside them taking a photo to which Byunghun shouts about, reaching at him with his free hand and swatting the air. 

"Minsoo other hand on blue." Minsoo leans even closer to Byunghun as he puts his hand on blue and laughs when they tell Byunghun to lift his right foot into the air. After a few moments, Byunghun starts to shake, holding all his weight on just the one leg and arm before he looks at the others for directions. 

"Minsoo gets shot with the nerf gun!"

"What?!" He looks back too late and jolts forward bumping his hips into Byunghun's whose eyes widen at the contact and grab Minsoo's shoulder so he doesnt fall backwards. Minsoo's punishment over now after a few jolts and yells at the members. He glances at Byunghun who's face is now tinted pink, confused Minsoo bumps his head with his and chuckles when Byunghun bumps back. Niel laughing before he calls out;

"Byunghun. Left hand on red."

"Are you kidding me?!" Byunghun smacks at Minsoo's shoulder so he'll move as well and turns his body so hes facing the mat and touches the red with his fingers while his left foot is still on green. 

"This is painful." Minsoo laughs as he glances at Byunghun now basically on his side under him. 

"How mad would you be if I collapsed right now?"

"You guys are winning anyway. Might as well." Byunghun looks back to glare at him. 'Dont you dare' is what Minsoo reads quite easily, nervously laughing a bit as he focuses on holding himself up. 

"Okay, Minsoo, right hand in air. So stand up on your one foot." Minsoo does so and laughs when Byunghun grabs his pants to keep from tipping. 

"You keep pulling theyre going to fall down." Byunghun grumbles and drops his hand onto the white part of the mat to keep himself up and focuses on not shaking. 

"Right foot on blue, Byung." He groans and faces the map entirely with his left hand under him still on red. Minsoo amusing himself at the view he has now. Shaking his head and looks at the others who are smirking at him. 

"Right hand yellow." Minsoo blinks and glances at the yellow circle beside Byunghun and tries to make it forward to do so when he collapses onto Byunghun's back. Byunghun collapsing as well and making a loud 'oof' sound. Minsoo laughing as he continues to lay on the smaller boy. 

"Minsoo. Yah, get off. I can't breathe." Minsoo looks at Byunghun whos looking over his shoulder at him and laughs a bit before he goes to get up only to be shoved back and jampiled on. Minsoo only a few inches from Byunghun's face now, his eyes shut in pain as hes squashed. His wriggling underneath Minsoo causing Minsoo to groan a little, which Byunghun hears and looks at him. Byunghun shaking his head and opening his mouth to shout at them 

"Get off guys! I can't bre-" His shout is cut off when Minsoo closes the small gap and kisses him. Byunghun freezing with his mouth partially open, his eyes wide as he stares at Minsoo. The other boys cheering as the notice, all of them slowly getting off his back. Byunghun stared as Minsoo smiles widely.


	9. (E) Smile for the camera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is no summary. It's literally nothing but smut, multiple rounds of different smuts.  
> Basically I wrote it cause of Teen Top On Air behind the scenes, and Minsoo telling Byunghun what to do for the camera. It turned into a sexual thing in my head. This happened.
> 
> **I haven't written smut in forever. I apologize for any mistakes or weirdness.

"Kneel and drop onto your hands too." Byunghun does has he's told and gets down on all fours on the bed, shaking slightly from anticipation of being ordered around. Minsoo notices and smirks as he holds up the camera. They had the day off today so he invited Byunghun over to his apartment so they could play for the first time in weeks. Holding the camera he angles it down slightly as he reaches out and grabs Byunghun's clothed ass before giving it a sharp spank. The smaller boy jumping and yelping a tiny bit as he drops his head forward. A quiet moan making its way to his ears. 

"Good boy." He reaches out and strokes his backside lovingly before he sets the camera on a small tripod beside them. Grabbing a pair of scissors and snipping them a few times to get his attention. Byunghun looking back before his eyes widen a bit. 

"W-wait! You cant cut these!" Minsoo hits the pause button and stares at him.

"Why not?! Theyre just sweats." Byunghun pouts at him a little before he turns back to how he wanted him. 

"I'll buy you a new pair later." He leans forward and kisses his shoulder before standing back up behind him pressing record again. Byunghun jumping every so often when the cold blades touch his heated skin. Minsoo cuts the pants off and smirks a bit glad to see Byunghun had listened to his request to wear nothing underneath. 

"Good boy, you listened." Minsoo smacks his hand against his the youngers ass again and squeezes. Byunghun whimpering a little as he does so.

"You ready to take some orders?" Byunghun nods quickly after he speaks.

"Yes." A sharp spank crosses his ass.

"Yes what?" A loud moan come from his mouth as he bites down on his lip.

"Master!" He bites his lip again as Minsoo nods running his hand between his thighs and pinching his thighs. Byunghun shaking from trying to stay on all fours, pushing his mask down so he can breathe better, he glances back at Minsoo whos also wearing one, not that it matters with his tattoos visible; He'll be recognized if their video is seen by anyone. Suddenly he jolts as he feels coldness being poured onto his ass.

"You couldn't have warned me?"

"Shut up." Minsoo says that as he presses a slicked finger into Byunghun whose whole body shivers as he slowly lowers to his elbows, grabbing the pillow in front of him to keep him from moving too much already. Minsoo smirks at the reaction and adds a second finger. Thrusting them quickly, and angling them just right as he hears Byunghun gasp out a loud moan and watches as he jolts. Minsoo chuckles before grabbing the camera and moving it closer to Byungun's ass. Smirking as he films his fingers thrusting into his boy. Byunghun moaning as his 'master' presses in a third finger. 

"Mi- Master please." He shakes his head and angles the camera down to see his dick and sets it there. 

"Nope. You're gonna cum just from this." Byunghun groans and buries his face into the pillow that is automatically taken away as he he feels himself being stretched farther by a fourth finger, crying out when he feels his prostate being rubbed repeatedly. Minsoo watches as the small boy begins to shake and arch his body. A loud scream like moan echoing off the walls as he cums all over the bed. Minsoo smirks, rubbing his prostate still and causing a second release until Byunghun reaches back to smack at him as he drops onto the messy bed. Minsoo chuckling as he cleans up his hand and then Byunghun. The boy whining when hes touched on his dick, too sensitive, he says. Minsoo shakes his head as he hits the pause button, leaning down to kiss his cheek.

"Ill let you recover a bit I'm not done with you." 

"Can you bring some food or water?' Minsoo nods and smiles at him as he leaves the room. Collecting a small bowl of fruit and a glass of water before he heads back into the room. Byunghun now curled up on his side sleeping. Minsoo laughs and goes over setting the food and water on the night stand before sitting beside the boy and shaking him slightly. 

"C'mon wake up. I told you, I'm not done with you." Byunghun pouts and rolls onto his back looking at him. Minsoo smiles and kisses him, Byunghun wrapping his arms around Minsoo's shoulders and lift himself up as Minsoo moves back. 

"On all fours again." 

"Can't I relax a little?"

"No you'll fall asleep. Do I need to use my voice?" Byunghun's eyes widen slightly and he rolls on to his stomach, pushing himself up onto his knees and elbows. Minsoo grabs the camera after he wiggles out of his shirt, pressing record to view Byunghun still in one of his old shirts. Giving himself a few strokes he pats Byunghun's hip. 

"Spread yourself for me." Byunghun grumbles before he lowers himself onto the bed, his face resting against the pillow as he reaches back doing as he was told. Minsoo smirking at the sight before him as he reaches into a box that he placed beside him once Byunghun wasn't looking. Reapplying the lubricant on both Byunghun and the toy he starts pushing it in. Byunghun gasping and digging his fingers into his skin more. 

"H-hyung!" Minsoo lets that go this time but smirks turning the small hook on the toy. The vibration beginning as soon as he does causing Byunghun to cry out and squeeze his eyes shut. His nails digging into his own skin, Minsoo reaching and patting his hands and leaning forward to whisper. 

"Let go, you're gonna make yourself bleed." Byunghun glances at him and drops his hands bringing them up to the pillow to bunch it up under his face. Minsoo kissing his neck before he stands back up behind him, linking a finger into the small hook as he starts thrusting it slowly. Reaching over he brings the camera closer, thrusting the toy as Byunghun moans into the pillow. The noises only growing louder when he turns the vibrations up causing Byunghun to shake as he cums on the bed and part of his stomach. Taking the toy out quickly and dropping it off to the side as he slides his fingers into him. Byunghun then clenching around his fingers as another orgasm courses through him. Chuckling, Minsoo scissors his fingers inside the boy and looks at him with the camera. 

"Can you move?" Byunghun's body twitches as he opens his eyes to look at him. Seeing the camera and groaning as he buries his face into the pillow. 

"Alright, one more break before I take you myself." He hits pause again and sets the camera on the table, grabbing a piece of fruit and tapping his cheek. 

"Open up." Byunghun does as hes told and eats the fruit, moving around on the bed to rest his head on Minsoo's clothed legs. 

"Why..." he tugs on the fabric and pouts a bit as Minsoo chuckles. 

"Not my turn to be naked."

"Yes it is." Tilting his head in question he jumps slightly as Byunghun sits up a bit and tugs the waistband of his sweats down. His dick popping out as he does so, Minsoo grabs his shoulders before Byunghun can get his dick in his mouth. The younger boy complaining. 

"Hold on, I wanna film you sucking my dick." Byunghun glances at the camera and feels his dick twitch even after three orgasms and nods sitting up on his heels and looking up at Minsoo as he stands at the foot of the bed. 

"Alright, you ready?" Byunghun tugs his shirt off and Minsoo looks him over and smirks a bit. 

"I might have to dirty up your back later. How do you want to finish this?"

"Face, you like that more." 

"I just like seeing you all messed up." Byunghun laughs and starts to tug down his pants when he hears Minsoo say 'Wait' so he does, letting Minsoo take his face mask off as he sits back on his heels. Minsoo positions the camera in his left hand properly and presses record.

"Go on honey." Byunghun glances up at him and hooks his fingers in the waistband as he tugs them down. Wrapping his hand around Minsoo's dick before he kisses the tip, and wraps his lips around it. Minsoo groaning a tiny bit before reaching out to run his fingers through his hair, tugging a tiny bit knowing Byunghun likes it. Both of them moaning from the other after that, Byunghun bobs his head as he strokes Minsoo's dick in time with his head bobs. Minsoo groans as he zooms in slightly, watching the viewfinder as Byung moves his mouth over his now slicked up dick. 

"Fuck, we should get you to do more things with your mouth." At that, Byunghun hums his opinion as he looks up at Minsoo; his lips still stretched around his dick. Gasping, Minsoo pulls his head back sorta gently and cums, shooting his release all over Byunghun's face. Byunghun sits back pouting a bit as he wipes some off his cheek and licks his fingers before he goes back and licks clean Minsoo's dick. Hitting pause he steps out of his pants and sits on the bed. 

"Sorry, the hum and the way you looked. I couldn't handle it." Byunghun looks at him and chuckles a little as he wipes his face with a towel Minsoo handed him, kissing the older boys cheek he smiles. 

"It's okay. Whats next? Please tell me i can finally get fucked." Minsoo laughs and nods. 

"Yep, what position do you want?" 

"Which ones are better for cameras?"

"Doggie style, missionary, i can set up the camera on the tripod and you can ride me." 

"Ride and doggie style. I don't like missionary." Minsoo nods and kisses him deeply, wrapping a hand behind his head as he pulls him onto his lap. Sliding two of his fingers inside grinning as Byunghun arches his back sharply as a moan leaves his mouth. 

"I want a round without the camera first." Byunghun nods quickly as he leans forward, resting his head on Minsoo's shoulder as he feels the older boy spread him open with his fingers before he pushes in his dick. Byunghun moaning loudly, back arched and eyes rolling back slightly. Extremely too sensitive for another round, he buried his face into Minsoo's neck when he begins to thrust. Tears pricking his eyes as the thrusts come harder and faster hitting the right angles and spot. Minsoo pulls him back and looks at him, kissing his forehead as he pulls out and turns them around. 

"Lay on your side." Shakily, Byunghun turns on his side, automatically lifting his leg when Minsoo lays behind him. Gripping the bedding when he slides back inside, tears flowing freely from the sensitivity. Minsoo kisses along his neck and shoulder as he thrusts quicker, reaching forward to suddenly tweak Byunghun's nipples causing him to jolt and tighten around the older boy again as he cums onto the bed again. Minsoo thrusting a few more times before he cums inside Byunghun. Pulling out carefully he leans over him and kisses his face and lips repeatedly. 

"Hold on, I'll get you some water and better food." Byunghun nods and whines a little when Minsoo gets up. Laying the sheet over him as he heads out of the bedroom. Byunghun pushing the sheet mostly off and grabbing the water downing it before he lays back down. Reaching back to press a finger back against his entrance, feeling Minsoo's release on his fingers he groans then glances at the camera. Grabbing it he positions it just right after flipping the viewfinder and tugs the sheet off the rest of the way. He decides to leave a little gift for Minsoo to find later, he fingers himself to the camera moaning quietly as he covers his mouth and shaking severely as another orgasm hits him. Reaching up he hits the pause button and curls up on the messy bed. Falling asleep quickly and shortly before Minsoo comes back with food who just laughs and sets the plate to the side. 

Noticing the camera in a new spot he grabs it hitting stop and rewinds it slightly almost dropping the camera when he sees Byunghun fingering himself. He bites his lip and swears telling himself hes not going to wake Byunghun again for another round. Eventually, his dick wins and he sets the camera up before hitting record, pulling Byunghun up by his waist who wakes up instantly and swats back at him. Minsoo chuckling as he grabs his wrists and pulls them back, thrusting hard and deep. Purposely missing his spot which pisses Byunghun off a bit. A few swears making their way to the cameras microphone when he does hit the spot dead on. Byunghun suddenly shouting his safe word, unable to handle it anymore. Minsoo immediately pauses the camera recording and pulls out, bringing Byunghun into his lap as he leans back against the headboard. 

"What was it?"

"Couldn't handle it." Minsoo nods and kisses his temple, mumbling little 'I love you's' to him. Byunghun humming in response and nuzzling his face against his chest. 

"Aren't you glad I had you come up with a safe word? You didn't think you'd need one for this."

"I didnt expect to cum six times either. I was too sensitive. It started to get painful." Minsoo laughs and strokes his hair before picking him up, carrying him to the bathtub and setting him beside it before he turns it on. 

"Bubbles?" Byunghun eyes him in question but nods as he speaks softly. 

"......Yes." Minsoo grins and adds soap to give the bath some bubbles and sits down pulling Byunghun into his lap. Kissing him softly as he watches the water, Byunghun suddenly tensing up and looking at him.

"Wait, you recorded my face during the blowjob. What if it gets uploaded? We--"

"Relax. Its on an SD card, I wasnt even going to put it on the computer. I was gonna mark the card and hide it with my things." Byunghun nods a tiny bit, relaxing more as Minsoo strokes his hair. Exhaustion trying to overcome him as he leans against Minsoo. 

"Would you rather I just wash you up with a towel and let you sleep?"

"You have to change the bedding. Ill be fine in the tub." Minsoo nods turning off the water once its filled properly and helps Byunghun into it. Setting a makeshift pillow behind his head before he goes to change the bedding. Cleaning everything as much as he can. He starts the washer and places the food he made in the fridge to keep it good. Going back to the bedroom he peeks in the bathroom and chuckles. 

"Byungie, I need you to clean up. Not sleep."

"I wanna sleep." Going over he helps Byunghun out of the tub and has him stand on the rug. Grabbing a small towel he dips it in the water and starts to clean him off. Byunghun glances down at him as he cards his fingers through his hair. Minsoo looks up at him with an eyebrow raised and grins when Byunghun lets out a loud laugh and rubs at his face. He finishes cleaning up Byunghun who is now more awake now than he was and kisses his forehead. 

"I'm good to go again. You didn't finish."

"You realize when I do these kind of things its to get you off repeatedly?" 

"I noticed, but I like seeing you get off too." Minsoo chuckles and shrugs. 

"If you really want to and think you can ha-" hes cut off when Byunghun stands on his toes and kisses him, wrapping his arms around him and then his legs when Minsoo picks him up. Teasing him with his fingers until Byunghun whines at him to hurry up. 

"Don't order me around." Byunghun groans and yelps as Minsoo slaps his ass hard. His fingers sliding inside him again causing soft moans to leave his mouth. Once Minsoo felt he was prepared enough, he removes his fingers and replaces them with his dick. Byunghun moaning as he buries his faces against Minsoo's neck. Minsoo pressing his back against the wall as he all but bouncing Byunghun up and down as he thrusts into him. Byunghun gasps and digs his nails into Minsoo's back when he cums again, this time biting the older boys shoulder when it gets too painful. Minsoo groaning and cumming into Byunghun again who twitches slightly as his orgasms keep sending small aftershocks, glancing at the bite that drew some blood. 

"I'm sorry..."

"Its fine, I'll clean it up after i get you cleaned. Lean over the tub." He sets Byunghun on his feet which he collapses on to shortly after, Minsoo catching him mid fall to lean him against the tub. Byunghun grabs the makeshift pillow and lays his head on it as he feels the wet towel go over his backside again. Minsoo lets him lay there for a bit as he cleans his own wound and walks over afterwards. 

"C'mon honey." He scoops up Byunghun, now entirely overcome by exhaustion and carries him to the bed. Turning off everything before he comes back and gets in bed with him. Both of them still naked as he tugs Byunghun close. Laying on his back as Byunghun curls up against him, his leg thrown over Minsoo's own and face now resting on his shoulder/chest. Minsoo leans his head against Byunghun's and kisses the top of his head. 

"Goodnight. Hope you enjoyed yourself." He chuckles slightly hearing a small sleepy voice speaking back to him. 

"I did, I love you." He says it back and pulls the blankets closer to Byunghun's shoulder as he falls asleep.


	10. Familiar hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teen Top watches a movie, Minsoo all but lays his head in Byunghun's lap, and plays with his fingers most of the movie. All is fine, until Minsoo brings his knuckles up to his lips and kisses them. Byunghun rushes off then and they have a small heart to heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically, in the meet and greet they just had Minsoo had guessed the hand he was touching was Byunghun's while blindfolded and said "That was too easy." After he'd taken the blindfold off. So, my brain thought, what if it was "too easy" because Minsoo is constantly touching Byunghun's hands??? So heres that small drabble I wrote in about 10 minutes at 6am so yeah I apologize for any weird phrasing, grammar mistakes, etc.

Minsoo sat on the couch watching the movie the group had all agreed to watch, he was squished between the side and Byunghun. He didn't mind it, Byunghun was small enough he didnt take up too much room; besides he could've put his legs over everyone or even turned to the side to dangle his legs over the couch arm. Half way through the movie, thats exactly what he did. He leaned against Byunghun and let out a tiny yelp when Byunghun lifted his arm, suddenly a fluffy pillow was placed under his head and he grinned a bit. Resting his hands on his stomach he turned his head to watch the movie. 

At some point, Byunghun had snaked his hand down his stomach and was currently stroking his fingers absent-mindedly, after a moment or two, he grabbed Byunghun hand and felt him tense under the pillow. No longer watching the movie, he played with Byunghun's fingers. He didn't know if he should be doing this, if playing and caressing with his fingers was crossing a line. Once Minsoo turned his head back to watch the movie, dropping the hand beside his own, Byunghun glanced down at Minsoo, confused as fuck mostly but more upset that his hands were no longer being touched. He could feel the heat from Minsoo's hands right beside his as he poked them lightly, Minsoo poking back, at some point he hears Minsoo chuckle before he grabs his hand into his fist. Minsoo took the chance and brought the younger boys knuckles up to his mouth before kissing them. His breath leaving him in a small 'oof' when Byunghun suddenly yanks his hand away and stands up; mumbling something about the bathroom. Minsoo presses the heel of his hands against his eyes and groans a bit before he rolls off the couch and follows after Byunghun. 

"Whats up dude?"

"You..."

"Can we not shout this back and forth?" Minsoo could imagine Byunghun flinching a bit at that before he was unlocking the door and yanking him inside, the door shutting right behind them.

"Talk. What was that?"

"I don't know what came over me. Im sorry."

"So you didn't...do it for any reason?" Minsoo shrugs and Byunghun bites his lower lip in question. 

"So you don't like me? Cause, it sometimes seems like you do?" He asked bluntly, rambling a bit and seeming calm but inside he's screaming. There's no way that anyone could like him, let alone Minsoo. He couldnt think of a why. Minsoo blinked and stared at him before noticing that he was biting his lip again. 

"Will you stop doing that?!" Byunghuns eyes widened a bit and he stopped everything. Minsoo rubbing his face as he spoke. 

"I didnt...I didn't mean it like that im sorry. Just the lip bite was...yeah" Byunghun grins a bit and then gasps gripping Minsoo' shoulders when hes suddenly lifted and spun around to sit on the counter. 

"What are you ev-" Byunghuns eyes widen when he feels Minsoo's lips on his. Minsoo threads his fingers between Byunghuns and he smiles before he untangles one and threads his own fingers through Minsoo's hair, his free hand cupping the back of his neck the other still tangled together resting on the counter as he kissed back.


	11. Morning cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They've been dating for a month, Byunghun moves almost entirely into Minsoo's own apartment. Minsoo convinces Byunghun to get back in bed and cuddle with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Minsoo doesn't have any new tattoos, but for the idea of my story (seeing as majority of these are AUs it works).

"You look really cute you know that?" Byunghun looked over his shoulder at his boyfriend of a month and raises an eyebrow at him. Currently, it was about 5:40 in the morning and Byunghun had though he was the first one up. Standing in front of their shared closet in just his boxer briefs and Minsoo's shirt from yesterday. Minsoo laid out on his stomach, the blanket barely covering his lower back and thighs and smiled at him as he looked him over. 

"You haven't called me 'cute' in weeks. What do you want?" 

"I want you to get back in bed. It's too early. You don't even work till ten." Byunghun looked at the shirts in his closet again in thought before he sighed and closed the doors. Moving back over to the bed he sat down as the sun began to filter in through their partly closed curtains. The sun dancing and lightening up the tattoos on Minsoo's shoulders and back. He had gotten a new piece recently, and Byunghun didn't understand why he found it so attractive but he did so he ran his hand across the older boys back and smiled a bit. 

"Now who's being weird?" Minsoo looks at him with his eyebrow raised before Byunghun lays down and buries his face into his pillow. 

"Shut up. I'm not weird." Minsoo grinned and moves onto his side, pulling his petite boyfriend closer to him before kissing his nose. 

"You are weird, just accept that." Byunghun stared at him a moment before he laughed loudly and buried his face against the crook of Minsoo's neck. Minsoo notices how quickly his body relaxes then Minsoo chuckling and bringing his free hand up to stroke the freshly dyed hair. 

"Lets get some more sleep." Byunghun nods and they rearrange themselves, Minsoo now laying on his back as Byunghun rests his head on his chest, tracing the tattoos on his stomach as he yawns. Minsoo humming quietly and stroking his hair till he hears the younger boys breathing even out. He moves his hand down to his bare shoulder, Minsoo's shirt having fallen off his one shoulder. Falling asleep himself as he rubs his thumb against his boyfriends shoulder, he glances down at him again and smiles before kissing his temple. 

"I think I love you..." Byunghun sighs in his sleep and Minsoo chuckles a bit and finally lets himself drift off to sleep for the next few hours.


	12. You've Got To Be Kidding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, theres a soulmate AU master post on tumblr, and I had seen this one that your hair color would be dyed the same color as your soulmates. So if Person A dyed their hair, Person B's would change as well. Considering how often Byunghun dyes his hair...you know where I'm going with this. 
> 
> It's not finished, it ends abruptly and probably won't ever be a full AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any tense changes (I wrote it late...)

"God dammit!" Minsoo yells into the mirror in his bedroom, its his first interview since graduating and he was supposed to be professional looking. Ms Song walks in confused when she hears her son yelling and just covers her mouth in shock and to hide her smile because her sons hair is fucking purple. 

"What am I going to do mom?! I cant go into my interview like this!" His mom just smiles and starts looking through his hat collection. 

"I'm sure if you wear a beanie you'll be fine, just explain you woke up like this, it wasn't your fault. But I do hope you find this soulmate of yours. She seems fun, you could use a little of that."

"Mom!" Minsoo groans and pulls a plain black beanie out and tugs it on before kissing her cheek and heading out. Kyung waiting outside the interview room for him and just laughing at him the moment he sees his hair. 

"Dude what did you do?!"

"It wasn't me! Shut up, my soulmate is out there somewhere with purple hair and I'm paying the price." Kyung tugs the beanie off and grins while fluffing his hair. 

"I dunno man, it looks good...at least hopefully it does on your soulmate cause on you, its horrid." Rolling his eyes he tugs the beanie back on and they go in for the interview. On the way back home Kyung holds his phone up to Minsoo. 

"Hey dude look, my friend just liked this, this person just recently dyed his hair. Looks exactly like yours." Minsoo looks at the photo and feels himself flush a bit, annoyance that the person in the photo is cute and already causing him problems. The fact his soulmate could be a guy had crossed his mind a few times, he wasn't concerned about that. 

"I want to meet him." 

"I'll see what I can do, he seems like a handful."

"Mom says that's just what I need." Kyung laughs and in the 15 minutes it takes to get to the subway, they have a double date - sort of - later that evening. 

\-- later --

"Kyung this is fucked up, why did you say here? It looks so weird." He said as he eyed a couple hanging over the edge of a small pool looking area. 

"You have to catch your own fish."

"What?!" Minsoo reaches out ready to choke him when Kyung's friends show up. Jiho, as Minsoo knew already, patted the shoulder of the purple haired boy beside him. 

"This is Byunghun. Byunghun this is Kyung and that's Minsoo." Byunghun smiled at Kyung and went to wave at Minsoo when he noticed his hair. 

"Hey, that looks like my co- oh." 

"Yeah 'oh' is right, you couldn't make it just a day without dying your hair weird! I had an interview!"

"Hey how was I supposed to know you had an interview!" Jiho sat beside Kyung on purpose and watched as Minsoo and Byunghun went at each others throats with claws. 

"I swear if we're soulmates..."

"Pretty sure we are, think you could lose the hair color?"

"No, do you know how much it cost for this? I'm not changing it." Minsoo glares at him and then smirks. 

"Then I'll just dye my hair black again."

"Oh cmon! It doesn't look bad, you're just no fun." Kyung and Jiho look back and forth between the two, grins plastered on their face as they watch their friends. 

"Think they'll kiss?"

"That's only in the movies you idiot." Kyung shrugged and pointed at them getting closer. 

"I don't know, they seem to be getting clo- oh fuck." Jiho looks over in time to see Byunghun's fist collide with Minsoo's chin. Minsoo stumbling back slightly before glaring and pulling his fist back to punch Byunghun when Kyung and Jiho jump up between them. 

"Whoa whoa! Minsoo cmon dude, its just hair." Minsoo glares and sighs sitting in the booth and grabbing a drink and rubbing his jaw. Byunghun smirks and sits down as well, Jiho sitting beside him and Kyung sitting beside Minsoo, the two friends glancing between them and now at the faint red mark on Minsoo's jaw that'll surely turn into a bruise. 

"Are we finished here? I need to get to work." Jiho nods and moves to let Byunghun out, following after him as well. 

"Hey, give Minsoo a chance. He's not that bad, it could be worse, imagine if you shared tattoos. You couldn't see them, but he has a lot." At that Byunghun stops a moment glancing at Jiho and his tattoos before continuing. 

"I can hide tattoos, but I do like them..." 

"I'm aware." A playful smirk on his face as they walk to Byunghun's car. 

"Here," he texts Minsoo's number to him and smiles as he puts his phone away. 

"Just give it a shot. He's not that bad." Byunghun nods and gets in his car driving off. Jiho returning to Kyung and Minsoo whos head is currently on the table groaning. Kyung laughing and patting his back. Jiho slides into the booth across from them. Kyung smiling at him as he does.

"So, anything good?"

"He loves tattoos. So, Minsoo is perfect for him." Minsoo flips him off, his head still resting on the table and chuckles a bit. 

"What did you think of him?" A shrug coming from Minsoo before he sits up and grumbles. 

"He was cute...in an irritating way."

"You like irritating people, and he's just the right height. You love shorter partners." 

"I do," he sighs before rubbing his forehead and groaning. "Fine! I'll give him a chance. Damn." 

"Good cause I gave him your number, heres his." Minsoo stared at Jiho as he tapped in Byunghun's number and grinned at him afterwards. Sighing Minsoo shakes his head and downs his drinking before heading home.


	13. Before I lost Part of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The quiet beep of the heart monitor, and hiss of the oxygen kept the room from becoming unbearably quiet. The older man sat quietly beside the hospital bed and spun his wedding band around on his finger while he rested his elbows on the side of the bed; watching his husband hoping for a reaction to the medicine he was receiving. It had been almost two weeks since they had come in. His condition deteriorating faster than they thought it would...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically unedited and poorly written. I apologize. I'd usually write and edit things better but I'm just transferring fics at the moment.

The quiet beep of the heart monitor, and hiss of the oxygen kept the room from becoming unbearably quiet. The older man sat quietly beside the hospital bed and spun his wedding band around on his finger while he rested his elbows on the side of the bed; watching his husband hoping for a reaction to the medicine he was receiving. It had been almost two weeks since they had come in. His condition deteriorating faster than they thought it would, it broke Minsoo's heart, he had plenty he wished he could have said before Byunghun had to be put under. They placed him into a medically induced coma to help him heal faster.

Minsoo stopped twisting his ring as he heard a new sound on the monitor; it was part of his heart beat. It had skipped, and it worried him. Shaking his head, he reached his hand down to take hold of Byunghun's hand; bringing his hand to his lips he pressed a kiss to the top and held his hand. Worry etched on his face as the monitor became louder. A buzzing going off beside his head. Minsoo looks up as nurses and Byunghun's doctor run into the room. The doctor looks at Minsoo then the monitor and begins to yell direction to the nurses, one nurse putting her hands on Minsoo to lead him away from the bed. His eyes widening as he finally looks at the monitor; his heart rate high and oxygen declining fast. He panics and feels his eyes weld up with tears.

"Byunghun..." The nurse leads him outside and shuts the door, rushing over to the hospital bed again. Minsoo tries to open the door again and pounds on the door.

"Byung!" He leans against the wall and sits on the ground waiting for them to come out, he buries his face in his arms as he cries. Mumbling to whomever listening to please let Byunghun live, to let him recover. He doesn't know how long he sits there but looks up when he hears the door open. He stands up fast and grabs the wall railing to steady himself as his blood rushes too fast. He looks at the doctor, eyes puffy and rimmed red.

"Is...Is he okay?"

Two years later

Minsoo sits on the balcony of his home and closes his eyes relaxing and listening to the ocean, having an home by the ocean is something Byunghun wanted for awhile; Minsoo promised to get him that dream after retiring. Retiring came too soon, and he gets up to head into the kitchen; looking up when he hears a floor board creak behind him, he turns and smiles.

"Hey." Byunghun looks at him, eyes sleepy and smiles some, lifting his hand to give a small wave before looking for food.

"Did you nap well?" a nod follows the question and he smiles more moving to hug him from behind, resting his head on his shoulder. Minsoo wraps his arms around his midsection and kisses his neck and cheek a few times before nipping his ear. Byunghun makes a noise and tilts his head to bump Minsoo's before turning his head to look at him expectantly. Minsoo laughs and presses his lips to Byunghun;s before moving away again.

"What are you in the mood for, hm?" He shrugs and continues to search, settling for cereal and pouring himself a bowl.

"Really? Cereal? it's 6 in the afternoon..." Byunghun grins while shrugging and takes his bowl of cereal to the table outside to eat. Minsoo watches him go out and chuckles.

"Be out soon. 'M gonna make us some actual dinner!" Byunghun flips him off, a small laugh coming along with it. Once Byunghun has gone outside Minsoo sighs.

It had been two years, but Byunghun refuses still to try speaking. He hasn't since he was allowed to finally wake up from his coma, he had laryngitis and couldn't receive treatment. Within a few months, he was informed if he didnt rest his vocal cords, he'd lose any ability to use his voice again. That alone had caused him to become stressed and needed to be hospitalized, Minsoo had forced him to go. He wasn't sleeping or eating, and would keep using his voice for anything and everything. They had placed him under a medically induced coma so he could rest up, his close call had been from a subconscious panic attack.

When Byunghun had woken, he was unable to use his voice for a little longer, and the doctor informed him he would have trouble singing or rapping again; since then, he refused to speak. He'll make small noises or even laugh, anything but those few things didn't happen anymore. Minsoo missed his husbands loud laugh, and just his voice in general. He planned today to try and get him to speak. He heads out to the balcony with some chicken and a few sides and sits, sliding the second plate over to Byunghun; he takes it without hesitating and begins eating, a content hum sounding as he eats.

"Byunghun." Byunghun looks up at the sound of his full name and looks confused. He hums and raises an eyebrow looking at Minsoo.

"I want you to try and talk." Byunghun facial expression changes in an instant, his content look dropping away to annoyance. He leans back in his chair and crosses his arms, jaw tense and staring at Minsoo. He makes a noise and Minsoo looks at him.

"Why?" Byunghun nods and continues to hold his gaze.

"Because you need to, it's been two years. You're voice should be fine if not a little rough cause of not speaking!" Byunghun looks away at the water and sighs heavily. Minsoo copies the sigh and lets his shoulders drop.

"Byungie, look. I just," He pauses searching for the words then moving to the chair beside him and takes his hands; uncrossing his arms and using his free hand to cup Byunghun's chin to have him look at his face.

"I miss your voice. I miss being able to talk to you, and get an actual response. I miss hearing you say I love you; don't you get that? It's been a difficult two years for me too." Minsoo looks down and rubs his thumb over Byunghun's hand, he sighs and looks back up at Byunghun, opening his mouth he goes to speak but stops when he hears a small noise.

“Byung?”

“I…” Byunghun sighs and looks down when his voice cracks; he clears his throat and looks at him again. Opening his mouth he tries to speak.

“I’m sorry.” Minsoo looks at him wide eyed and smiles sadly.

“You don’t have to be. I love you.” Minsoo leans forward and kisses him, cupping his face and smiling widely; happy to hear his voice again. Byunghun curls his fingers into Minsoo’s shirt and kisses back; continuing to kiss him he moves closer and slides onto Minsoo’s lap, laughing softly when Minsoo leans back in the chair grinning against his mouth.


	14. New Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's new years.

Minsoo and Byunghun stood in the living room of Minsoo's apartment, the tv on for the new years countdown. They had drank a bit and Byunghun was leaning against Minsoo grinning as he shouted his countdown, Minsoo laughing as he stumbles over his words. They had planned this night a few days ago, so they were in their pajamas - sort of - Minsoo was in sweats and a tank top awhile he had convinced Byunghun to wear just his boxers and one of his own shirts so it was larger on him. Byunghun bounced on his feet as he counted. 

"10! 9! 8!" Minsoo watched the shorter boy more than the actual tv and smiled widely as he pulled the small celebration popper as he shouted. 

"1! Happy new year!" He pulled the popper and jumped slightly laughing and looking up at Minsoo who cups his face quickly and kisses him, Byunghun slumping a bit before standing on his toes and wrapping his arms around Minsoo's shoulders. Beginning to make out as he moves them to the couch, clothes coming off as they start to have sloppy drunk sex, neither one really caring. 

\--

Byunghun lays on Minsoo, resting his head on his chest as he yawns; a content look on his face as Minsoo stokes his hair back. Kissing the top of his head before he wraps his arm around his waist and pulls the couch blanket over them. 

"Sleep well Byungie, happy new year." 

"Happy new year, hyung."


	15. The Morning After Confession

"This has been Teen Top, Thank you!" The group took their respective bows only as they did Minsoo caught glance of Byunghun's bare neck in front of him. As they bowed, he moved his body slightly so his mouth would land on Byunghun's neck. Kissing and blowing air at his neck he laughs loudly as Byunghun shrugs up his shoulders to escape but raises an eyebrow at him as he yells 'Ah wait!' Then pulls him off camera, Minsoo smirked a bit as he did. His smirk changing to a wide eye smile as Byunghun turned to look at him. 

"What the hell was that?"

"What? Your neck was right there." Byunghun sighed and shook his head following the others outside to finish filming and jumping slightly when Minsoo walked up behind him sliding his hands into his back pockets and resting his head on Byunghun's shoulder. 

"Ya know this height doesn't work for you. Its a weird angle for me."

"Ill take em out when we get home, but I need them now. Were shooting the music video." Minsoo grumbles beside his ear before he kisses it quick and moves away from him to walk out beside him. They sit around waiting for their time and head home finally around 4am. All of them exhausted and sleeping in the car. Byunghun goes to climb in the seat and groans when Minsoo yanks him back. 

"You guys go I need someone to keep me awake." They all nod and Byunghun sighs walking to the others car, climbing in. Minsoo following and climbing in as well rubbing his eyes before patting Byunghun's thigh and chuckling a bit. 

"Can I sleep?"

"No, I really do need someone to keep me up."

"I can barely keep myself up." Minsoo nods starts driving. Byunghun leaning against the seat and car window, glancing out to see them driving someplace else. 

"Are we going to your apartment?" He looks at Minsoo frowning a bit who just nods. Byunghun sighs and crosses his arms in annoyance.

"I'm too exhausted to have sex hyung, can't you just take me back to the dorm." Minsoo grunts and looks at Byunghun in slight disbelief.

"I'm not taking you for sex, you still don't get This do you?" Byunghun looks at him confused. He hadn't seen Minsoo like this before, confusion and hurt didn't mix well on him, but he didn't understand what they were. Most of the time Minsoo was touching him or dragging him off for a quickie. He never thought there was a reason for it. Byunghun only went along with it because he had some feelings for him that seem to have only grown; figuring this was the easiest way to have him without getting hurt. Even though it still did. 

"No not really. Were just fuck buddies..." Minsoo laughed bitterly and Byunghun looked at him as he pulled the car over into a spot beside the road. Turning towards him as he reaches out and grabs his face kissing him. Byunghun's eyes widening slightly before he relaxes and kisses back, bringing his own hands up to grip his shirt. Minsoo pulls back and rests his forehead against Byunghun's as he does and smiles a tiny bit. 

"I didn't think you'd make me say it now..."

"Say what?" He moves back slightly and looks at him searching his face. 

"I love you, Lee Byunghun. That's what this is, I thought it was obvious. It had to be a bit different, I can't just take you out and show you off. Or even cuddle with you how I wanted at the dorm."

"Which is why you bought the new apartment..."

"And car, so I could drive us and then I could steal glances whenever, I could hold your hand while driving." Minsoo kisses him again and turns back to start driving home again as Byunghun sits there listening in shock. As Minsoo drives, a strange silence falls over the car and he pulls up to the apartment where they both get out after parking, Byunghun following after him and bowing his head in greeting to the front desk. Minsoo glancing back at him and chuckling a bit seeing him walking a bit weird. 

"Are you about to fall asleep?" Byunghun looks at him and nods a little. 

"Yeah, I tried sleeping in the car, Someone wouldn't let me." Minsoo laughs and stops in front of him squatting down a bit holding his arms back. 

"Hop on, I'll carry you up." Byunghun blinks and stares at him before wrapping his arms and legs around Minsoo gripping tighter when he stands straight. If his apartment didn't have an elevator he would never of done this, however, being this exhausted and seeing as this building had one, he didn't feel so guilty as he rested his head against his shoulder. Sleep over coming him within moments.

\-----

Waking up he glances around and notices he's in a bed and sits up rubbing his eyes and looks over at the sleeping form beside him, glancing down at himself he notices his clothes also had been changed but can't remember doing it himself and smiles before laying back down, snuggling up against Minsoo who jumps slightly and looks at him sleepily. 

"Hey..." 

"Go back to sleep, I'm just getting comfy." Minsoo nods and wraps his arms around Byunghun before falling asleep again. Byunghun smiling against his chest as he yawns. Sleep overtaking him again for about an hour before he feels the bed shift and his warmth leave. Grumbling he snuggles his face against the pillows and sighs. He hears Minsoo's soft chuckle from an obvious distance before he hears clanking in the kitchen. Sitting up he glances down at his clothes and realizes hes just in Minsoo's shirt and his boxers before climbing outta bed. Wrapping the blanket around him he carries it with him to the kitchen, rubbing his eyes as hes met with a smiling Minsoo. 

"Morning. We have a schedule in a few hours, I think we have to be there at 3. So, we have a bit." Byunghun nods and walks over bundled up and hops onto the counter beside the stove and sits there swinging his feet a bit. 

"Do you want scrambled eggs?" 

"Yes please, also, about last night..."

"What about it?" Byunghun fidgets a bit and shrugs. Unsure of what to say, they had confessed but what did that mean for everything else. Minsoo smiles at his shyness and turns down the heat on the food moving between Byunghun's covered legs before cupping his face and kissing him.

"You'll be mine right?" Byunghun stares at him and nods quickly, wiggling his arms free of the blanket and hugging the older boy tightly. Minsoo smiling and kissing the side of his head. 

"Sorry I didn't make it obvious." He feels Byunghun's hair tickle his cheek and neck when he shakes his head. 

"No its okay. I wasn't thinking, I should've noticed."

"You should have...it's okay. I love you anyway Lee Byunghun." Byunghun smiles saying back, kissing him for a few moments too long when they begin to smell something weird, the eggs had burnt. 

"Ah!" Byunghun hopped off the counter, as Minsoo grabbed the skillet of sizzling and burnt eggs off the stove top, they stared at the burnt eggs before glancing at the other.

"Take out?" Byunghun nodded slowly before laughing, Minsoo laughing right beside him, happy it hadn't caught fire. 

"Imagine trying to explain that to people." 

"I'd rather not." They smiled and Minsoo took care of the burnt eggs before scooping Byunghun - and the blanket - up and carrying him to the couch and dropping backwards on it, Byunghun in his lap, laughing a bit as he cuddles against him yawning. Minsoo strokes his hair and smiles calling to order breakfast for them, continuing to cuddle on the couch as they wait for it to be delivered.


End file.
